A game system is per se known in which one or more commercial game machines and a server device that provides a predetermined service to these one or more game machines are connected together via a network. Moreover, among game systems of this type, a game system is further per se known that is also connected to a personal computer or to a portable information terminal of a user, and that provides a predetermined service thereto via the server device (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).